


what you won't find in the 'thank you' section of the hallmark store

by nothinginfinite



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, Gags, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys just wanted to say thank you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The actual relationships are Ryan/Brendon and Jon/Spencer but the sexual pairings are going to be Spencer/Brendon, Spencer/Jon and Spencer/Ryan, in no particular order. Oh! And William Beckett/his hand.
> 
>  **disclaimer:** If I was making money writing these stories, I wouldn't be in the debt that I am. This is in no way true or intended to hurt the aforementioned parties. Any similarities to actual events are purely coincidental. As always, please do not link this to anyone mentioned in this story or the people they know.

When Spencer woke up Sunday morning, the first thing he noticed was that he couldn’t see. He probably would’ve been more alarmed if he hadn’t tried to roll over, only to find that he couldn’t. Blinking, Spencer became more aware of his surroundings, including the fact that he was currently blindfolded and judging by the ache in his arms and the cool metal around his wrists, handcuffed to the bed. He strained his ears, listening for any kind of sound, but heard nothing. If there was anything that set Spencer on edge it was the lack of noise. Brendon was always up at the ass-crack of dawn, bouncing off the walls and effectively waking everyone in a five-mile radius. The fact that someone had managed to keep him calm enough not to alert Spencer of his presence had him worried. Something was up and he was, as it would seem, the last to know. Dammit.

After a few minutes, Spencer was aware of the presence of others in the room he was in. He wasn’t sure how many, but he could feel their eyes on him and it made his skin crawl slightly. While he was pretty sure it was only his band mates, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander, imagining some crazy psycho out in the woods behind the cabin, watching their every move. He’d already dealt with the others and now he was going to have his wicked way with Spencer. Already feeling his pulse racing, Spencer licked his lips, tentatively cocking his head to the side. “Ryan?” No answer. “Brendon?” Still, no answer. “Jon?” Silence. Spencer swallowed, trying not to freak out. Usually when they played any kind of game, the others were quick to assure him that everything was alright, that they would take care of him. Maybe that guy really did get them and he was just playing with Spencer. Maybe he’d taken the bodies and hid them-

Spencer screamed as he felt someone touch his thigh, body trembling in fear as he shied away from the offending hand. He could vaguely hear someone shushing him, but he didn’t recognize the voice. “Spencer.” Wait. He knew that voice. 

“Ryan?” Spencer didn’t mean to make his voice sound so pitiful and he squeezed his eyes shut tight against the tears that were threatening. Spencer, he didn’t cry. He was the jedi master, so he knew it all before it happened. But really, he’d never been more relieved to hear his best friend’s voice.

“Yea, it’s me. Relax, Spin. No one’s going to hurt you.” Hearing Ryan’s voice, alive and well was a relief and Spencer immediately relaxed, the tension uncurling from his form visible to every eye in the room. “We just want to take care of you, okay Spin? You’ve been so patient with us, all of us and we want to show you our appreciation.” Spencer _had_ been pretty patient. He’d let Brendon have _two_ Red Bulls a day instead of one. When Ryan was being ornery, Spencer managed to hold back his scathing remarks, only throwing his drumsticks at the guitarist a few times and even then, he swore they ‘slipped’. Jon. Well, since their time at the cabin, Jon was probably the one that Spencer griped at the least, but Spencer had even managed to hold his tongue when it came to the bassists horrid taste in shoes, only destroying _one_ pair of the infamous flip-flops. 

“Can you take off the blindfold, Ry? Please?” Spencer’s voice was not desperate, it wasn’t. He was just still unnerved by the whole waking up alone in a silent cabin when an axe murderer could be on the loose. Oh god, there he went thinking again. Lost in thought, he almost missed what Ryan had to say, his mind scrambling to pick up the missing pieces. “…want you to know your lover by touch alone, Spin. When it’s all over, you can see. I promise.” 

Nodding, Spencer licked his lips, feeling a little exposed, since he only just now realized how exposed he was, no sheet draped over his body like it had been the night before. He could feel the air shift as a body moved closer to the bed, the mattress dipping down as another body shifted beside him on the bed. 

“Spencer. From this moment on, Ryan, Jon and Brendon won’t be speaking to you.” Spencer tilted his head to the side, confusion on his face. _Who else was in the ro-oh._ Spencer felt a blush creep across his face and down the length of his body. It was one thing for Ryan and Brendon to see him naked, since the four of them occasionally ventured outside of their respective partners. But William Beckett? It had taken quite a bit of time for Spencer to become comfortable with just Jon, let alone Ryan and Brendon. But now Will, too?

“It’s okay, Spencer. I’ve never seen you look more beautiful than you do now.” This time, the blush that spread across Spencer’s flesh was one of modesty, but he couldn’t help the small smile of thanks that spread across his lips. “You will have thirty minutes with each of the guys, and at the end, you can guess who went first, second and last. You may not, at anytime in the next hour and a half, ask them questions as to their identity. Do you understand?” Spencer nodded his understanding, flesh heating up again under the scrutiny of four pairs of eyeballs. 

His attention was turned as something cold hit his abdomen and he gasped, stomach clenching and shying away from the frigid gel. He moaned softly however as hands began working it against his flesh, the cold turning to a pleasurable warmth immediately. Spencer relaxed as firm and slightly calloused hands worked over his flesh, kneading his muscles. They moved up his chest to his arms, massaging out days worth of aches and pains from the hours he’d spent behind his drum set, banging away his frustrations. He whimpered softly as they slid back down to his chest, teasingly circling his nipples. They were lover’s hands, but not Jon’s. He wasn’t quite sure they were Ryan’s either, too big, but he was too lost in the sensations to pay too much attention. 

He moaned loudly when they worked down his thighs, digging in firmer circles, working out the tension in his firm legs. He could feel his cock responding to the sensual attention his body was receiving and he couldn’t help but buck his hips slightly, hissing as cool air blew across the wet tip. He could hear a deep chuckle, but it wasn’t enough to identify the source of this affection. 

The hands worked closer to his neglected cock and he moaned, shifting slightly to try and get the focus on this throbbing member. A moan slipped past his lips as his wishes were granted, a warm palm wrapping around his cock, stroking him gently. He tried to buck up into the hand, but another one was holding his hips down. Spencer whined in frustration, gasping as something hot and wet enveloped him, a firm muscle laving over the underside of his cock. 

Thick lips wrapped tightly around his cock, deep throating him until the head of his cock hit the back of a tight, moist throat. He knew those lips anywhere, they were made for giving head. And he’d been privy to the feeling of that throat closing around him on more than one occasion. He wished his hands were free so that he could reach down and tug at the soft locks he knew would be there, holding on tight lest he fly away. He needed an anchor. “Can I…oh god, Brendon…Will…can I have my hands?” 

He heard soft whispers and some shuffling about after his request, the mouth on his cock never stopping its ministrations. Before he could decipher the hushed conversation, there was a scurry of movement and suddenly, his hands were free. He hissed a little in pain as the blood rushed back to his wrists and he rubbed them slightly before moving them to tangle in the soft locks of the mouth around his dick. Part of him wanted to be able to see, but he knew that blindness only heightened his other senses, making things that much more pleasurable. “Thank you.” Spencer gasped out his appreciation as the not-so-foreign mouth tightened around his throbbing cock. He could feel his balls drawing up, his stomach tightening as he felt himself get closer to the edge. “Oh god, so close!” 

“That’s it, Spencer. Just let go.” Spencer tried to hold back but the warm friction around his hard on and the knowledge that he was being watched was just too much and he arched off the bed, coming hard inside the warm cavern that was surrounding him. “FUCK!” Spencer’s back arched off the bed, thighs quivering with the force of his orgasm. The mouth around him milked him thoroughly, sucking until his sensitive head couldn’t handle it any longer before he was released, his limp member slipping from between the plump lips. 

“That was only round one, Spencer,” William’s voice spoke from somewhere off to his right and Spencer had the vague suspicion that Will was enjoying this far too much, but he was too spent to dwell on it. “We’ll give you a couple of minutes to recover before round two.” _Round two? Holy hell._


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer laid there, panting softly, as he came down from his orgasm. It wasn’t like his boyfriend didn’t please him, because he did, but it had been a while since he’d gotten head like that. Usually he was the one giving head, not that he minded. He just missed having someone dote on him, focused on _his_ pleasure and how _he_ was feeling. Spencer cared a lot for his boyfriend, but it wasn’t the activities between the sheets that necessarily made him love him. Jon was good, but there were areas he could use some improvement. 

“I’m sure you’ve already figured out number one, or are at least close to knowing. Are you ready for round two to figure out if you’re right?” Spencer jumped, surprised to hear William’s voice so close to his ear, having expected him to be speaking from across the room. Turning his face in that direction, Spencer nodded. “Yea, I’m ready.” He felt the bed spring back to normal as the Mouth (hey, the name fit Brendon perfectly, especially if he was really first like Spencer suspected) moved away. He could hear shuffling again and a creaking that he assumed to be the chair in his room, which is where William must be sitting. By now, Spencer was feeling too damn good to even worry about the fact that William was watching him all spread out the way he was. 

A smile tugged at his lips as he felt the bed dip down again and Spencer found a warm body suddenly pressed against his, sending shivers across his skin. He wasn’t sure who it was yet, probably wouldn’t know until there were hands and a mouth and tongue on him, which made him wonder briefly if he really knew any of his lovers well at all. He sighed softly as he felt a firm hand slide over his thigh and he smiled. He knew those hands, calloused from years of guitar playing. The long, spindly fingers covered vast amounts of skin and Spencer closed his eyes to enhance the mental image of the pale, yet beautiful appendages that were mapping out imaginary journeys over the hills and valleys that were the topography of Spencer’s skin. 

Spencer shivered under the touch of those hands that were doting on him. “Spencer, we only want to make you feel beautiful, inside and out. This is more than just thank you, this is I love you, too. “ Spencer knew it was William’s voice speaking, but it was Ryan’s words. Only his best friend was that poetic, with the exception of maybe Pete Wentz. Ugh. Not helping. “We want to show you how much you mean to us, that you’re more than just the pulse that flows through the veins of this band. You are the heartbeat, Spencer. We _need_ you, probably more than you need us.” Spencer opened his mouth to argue that it wasn’t true, that he did need the guys, but he was struck speechless as a mouth covered his own in sensual kiss that left him gasping for breath and on the verge of tears. It was beautiful, filled with more emotion and passion than he’d ever seen from any of the guys, except for maybe that one time when they’d comforted Ryan after his dad died. His best friend lay between the three of them , gasping and sobbing, a pale and shattered fragment of the beautiful picture he was. And Spencer, Spencer did his best to kiss his fears away and hold him together, even as he flew apart with the pleasure coursing through his body. Afterwards, after Jon and Brendon’s breathing had evened out, signally sleep, Ryan and Spencer had lied awake, intertwined, sharing kisses that went deeper than your average friendship and healed wounds that had never seen the light of day.

Having gotten caught up in his thoughts, Spencer gasped in surprise when he felt lips on his jaw, nibbling their way down to his neck. They sucked firmly on his pulse point and he could feel the flat, rough texture of a tongue swiping across it. He gasped out in surprise in pain as teeth sunk into his neck hard, but not so much as to draw blood. His cock twitched to life at that and he groaned, which only made Will chuckle, the bastard. Spencer _knew_ that the lanky singer was enjoying this far too much.

He felt the stinging bite again and he moaned, tilting his head to the side. Truth be told, _he_ enjoying this far too much. Yea, so he was a bit of a kinky bastard. The guys knew that and were pretty much willing to do pretty much anything to make his every fantasy come true. Spencer didn’t think he’d ever forget the feeling of Jon’s fist in his ass or the feeling of having both Ryan and Jon fuck him at the same time. Double penetration was his personal favorite; he craved the burning pleasure that it elicited. 

Damn. He’d gotten distracted again, but at least his roaming mind kept his cock hard as a rock, which meant that he was still very much so interested in the current proceedings. The lips on his heated skin were moving down his chest, wet tongue moving over his nipple, teasing the erect bud with the slight sting of teeth. Spencer moaned again, arching into the mouth that was doing such a wonderful job of pleasuring him. He was really beginning to like this whole, ‘let’s show Spencer our appreciation thing.’ Part of him hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they decided to appreciate him. 

He’d forgotten that his hands were free and he reached down to tangle them in the locks attached to the person who was currently doing wicked, wicked things their tongue to his belly button. He wasn’t usually one for the belly button action, since to him it tickled more than anything, but at the moment, his was being tongue fucked in the most erotic way he’d ever experienced. 

He pulled a little tighter on the locks between his fingers and urged the lips down farther. His cock was leaking profusely and a bit in dire need of some attention, even if he’d already had release minutes before. He wasn’t ready to come yet, but the lack of attention on his cock was driving him crazy. He smiled as he felt the soft lips moving down farther, only to whine in frustration when they bypassed his cock and pressed hot kisses along his thighs, nipping here and there. With each bite on his thigh, Spencer jumped slightly, his cock leaking more, bouncing against his lower stomach. He moaned and arched up, trying to get that delicious mouth around his cock. 

“Spencer, if you don’t behave, we’ll have to tie you up again.” He could here the smirk in William’s voice and he whimpered and stopped trying to control everything, pout forming on his lip. This was supposed to be about him and he couldn’t have any say in what he wanted? Where was the fun in that? Perhaps he should just rip off the blindfold and give them all a piece of his-

Whatever Spencer was thinking was quickly cut off as he found his neglected cock engulfed in warm wetness once again. However, instead of teasing him and licking the head, he’d been engulfed in one swallow, hitting the back of another tight throat immediately. Spencer arched off the bed, a long and low moan forcing its way past his lips as his fingers tangled tightly in the hair of his new companion. “Holy shit. More, please _more_.” 

Spencer wasn’t above begging and pleading to get what he wanted, to get release. He could feel an expert’s tongue working him over, sliding up the underside of his cock to delve into his slit, lapping eagerly at the pre-cum forming there. If they boys could have seen Spencer’s eyes, they would have been rolled up in the back of his head as he succumbed to the pleasure coursing through his body. 

All too soon, the mouth was removed and Spencer whimpered again, bucking his hips to try and find the warmth that he was craving. “Patience, Spencer.” The statement was firm, commanding and Spencer shivered again, feeling flesh on either side of his body. Before he could even ponder this new development, a firm hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him a couple of times before sudden, tight heat engulfed his member. Spencer moaned loudly again, arching up as whoever was above him sank down on him, taking him all in one slow slide. 

Spencer needed leverage, needed something hold on to before he went flying off a cliff into oblivion and he gripped the slim hips tightly, feeling bone dig into his hands. Breathing harshly, he tried to still the thin form above him, but they had other ideas and began moving their hips instantly, almost sliding completely off of Spencer before slamming back down, rotating their hips and grinding into him. Spencer had no choice was to hold on for dear life. 

A smirk crossed his face as he heard a gasp from above him and he knew that his cock had hit their prostate, pleasure rippling through their body and into Spencer’s. He could feel the tremors in his hands and it only turned him on even more. He began to meet their thrusts, groaning as he felt his balls draw up. “S-so close.” 

The tight ass around him clenched impossibly tighter around Spencer’s cock, milking him and Spencer screamed as he came, once again seeing stars as his cock pumped stream after stream inside the willing body above him. He was vaguely aware of the other’s release as he rode out his orgasm, hot spurts against his stomach and chest. A few even hit his lips and he darted his tongue out to taste it, moaning in pleasure and satisfaction. As he came down, he could feel that oh-so-familiar mouth licked up his abdomen, no doubt cleaning up their own semen that was currently coating his heated flesh. 

Then they were kissing and Spencer moaned into the other’s mouth as he deposited a wad of cum into Spencer’s eager and waiting orifice. Spencer groaned again and tangled his fingers back in the satin locks of his lover, pulling him tighter against him. Their tongues tangled lazily for a few minutes until air became and issue and they broke apart, gasping for breath. Spencer’s nerves were on end and tingling nicely, slowly winding up for more fun. 

“Rest, dear Spencer. The best is yet to come.” Spencer couldn’t help but smile at the double entendre, already imagining the possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer opened his eyes behind his blindfold when he felt the bed shift as the body that was lying next to him moved, only to be replaced by another, this one firmer and more masculine, without all the curves and jutting hipbones. He smiled, because this lover he knew more intimately than anyone else. He had explored every curve and juncture of the firm flesh next to him too many times to count. He could map out the entire expanse of his lover’s plains in his mind’s eye, already drawing a picture of Jon laid out before him on the bed, just begging to be touched. 

Already, he could feel himself growing hard just at that little thought and he flushed when he heard William chuckle. “Eager are we, Spencer?” Spencer just flipped him off, ‘hmph’ing a little. “Oh yea, Beckett? At least I’m actually getting some and not just sitting there jacking off. Fucking voyeur.” His words held no venom and William knew that, snorting slightly. “You’re blindfolded, Spencer. How do you know I’m not getting any action in my corner.” Spencer didn’t have a reply for that because technically, William was right. He couldn’t see and really had no idea if William was getting any. Which was kind of a shame because that would a really hot sight to watch. Spencer had fantasized on more than occasion about William and him and William and Gabe and William and Ryan and- well, pretty much any combination of William and someone/something else there was out there. Face it. The man was fucking gorgeous and he had a smile that charmed anyone, including Spencer fucking Smith.

His train of thought broke off as he felt a hand sliding up his side, moving gently, but no so much as to tickle him. He closed his eyes, reveling in the touch of such familiar hands. He shuddered slightly, feeling warm, wet breath against his skin and he turned his face into, finding firm, soft lips against his own. Spencer opened his mouth eagerly to the mouth against his, bringing one hand up to cup the face above him. He stilled in shock and confusion, a frown pulling at his brow. There was something wrong, something different about this kiss, but Spencer couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. He knew Jon’s lips better than he knew anyone else’s but this kiss felt different from the millions shared in the weeks before. When it dawned on him, Spencer pulled back in shock, suddenly unsure of himself. 

“Made it a little tougher on you didn’t we, Spencer?” Spencer could hear the amusement in William’s voice and it unnerved him slightly. He thought he’d know who was who since Jon would have his signature beard in place. But the lack of facial hair on the now-smooth expanse of skin he was currently touching made him doubt his previous lovers. Either one of them could have been Jon, since they, _finally_ , were lacking facial hair themselves. Yes, this would prove to be interesting. 

Sighing, Spencer pulled his lover back in for a kiss. Beard or no beard, that wouldn’t stop him from enjoying the doting upon that he was receiving. He could care less at this very moment that he didn’t know his lovers as well as he thought he did, as long as whoever was with him now didn’t stop their current worshipping of his neck, right above his pulse point. Spencer, he figured he watched too many vampires movies because he enjoyed having neck bitten, even to the point of breaking skin and drawing blood far too much. When Pete asked Brendon to be in the ‘Litte Less Sixteen Candles’ video, it was everything Spencer could do to keep from jumping him everyday that he had to wear those fangs. Granted, that only lasted as long as Brendon was on the set. Behind closed doors, Spencer was a writhing mess beneath Brendon’s wicked tongue and when he bit Spencer’s neck hard enough to draw copious amounts of blood, Spencer came harder than he’d ever had, coating their stomachs with his essence. 

A firm nip to his neck brought Spencer back to the present and he gasped, arching slightly off the bed. “If you don’t quit spacing, Smith, we’re going to stop everything. It’s not fun trying to please you when you’re off in your own little world.” Spencer mewled in response, unable to come up with a witty retort and too caught up in the love bites currently being left on his neck to muster up the energy to flip William off again. He didn’t want the pleasure to end any time soon; he was enjoying this far too much. 

Spencer groaned as a calloused hand wrapped around his leaking member, slowly stroking him. His cock was throbbing and desperate for attention but the agonizingly slow strokes were driving him wild. He wanted release and though he was still but a teenage boy, even Spencer was surprised at how many times he could cum in the space of an hour and half. 

Pulling his lover down for another needy kiss, Spencer ran his hands over the firm body before him, pulling him towards him so that he had better access. He slid his hands down, one sliding down his lover’s back to cup his firm ass, kneading the rounded globes while the other slid down the front, teasingly brushing over the leaking cock pressed against his leg. Spencer smiled as he was rewarded with a gasp and a shuddering moan, the body above him rippling in pleasure. He smirked as he drug his nail up the underside of the throbbing cock in his hand, earning a stifled moan against his throat. “You like that, baby?”

Spencer pouted as his hand was slapped away and a growl tore from his lover’s throat before he was attacking Spencer’s neck again, roughly jacking him off. Spencer arched off the bed, back bowed as he bucked his hips up into the hand delivering the pleasure he craved. This was exactly the kind of reaction he was hoping for and if it was the lover he was thinking it was, then he should know _exactly_ how Spencer liked it. Sure, he was up for the occasional slow, love-making but he wasn’t ~~Ryan~~ a girl, therefore he liked it rough and needy and animalistic. No one gave it to him better than Jonathan Walker. 

Spencer moaned as he felt a rough digit press against his asshole and he pushed down, trying to impale himself on it. He growled slightly in frustration as the finger moved, teasing his hole. He hated being played with, even if it did prolong the pleasure a bit. Spencer, for all his good intentions and wise words and all around awesomeness, was a bit impatient, especially between the sheets. In all honesty, he was surprised that he’d lasted the full half hour with the other two. Not that he was a two-second Tom or anything. Just..well, he liked to just get to it, cut out the foreplay. 

Suddenly, the finger was gone and not only that, so was the warm body by his side. What the fuck? Spencer sat up quickly, still breathing heavily, a whimper on his lips as he pouted. This wasn’t fair. “You’re not playing too fair, Spencer. You’ve gotten too demanding and impatient.” Spencer stuck his tongue out at William’s voice, flopping back down on the bed. What a way to ruin the moment. 

Before he could dwell on it anymore, the warm body was back, causing a smile to spread across Spencer’s face again. It quickly turned into a frown of confusion when someone grabbed his wrist, pinning it above his head before doing the same thing with his other. The warm body climbed on top of him, covering him completely before leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Spencer opened his mouth willingly against the kiss, arching into the body above him, little moans slipping past his lips. However, he jerked back in surprise when he felt cool metal slip around both his wrists and the undeniable sound of a locking clicking. He jerked his wrists, hissing slightly as the metal dug into his wrists, not giving in the slightest. “BECKETT!” Spencer growled and tugged again, the metal biting into his flesh again. “You said I could be uncuffed!” If he wouldn’t have been blindfolded, Spencer would have been glaring daggers at William. “And you said you’d play fair, Spencer.”

Spencer huffed again and dropped his shoulders back on the bed, still glaring daggers at the dark material over his eyes. He jumped a little, surprised when his lover gently slid his hand down Spencer’s chest, trying to soothe him. Spencer, he was a stubborn boy and hated to back down from things, especially when he was sure that he was right. Granted, this wasn’t a fickle fight with Brendon over who was a better Guitar Hero player or even an argument with Ryan over whether or not Brendon really did love him. This was about sex and pleasing _him_ , so really. Stubbornness wouldn’t get him the attention he so desperately needed. 

After a few minutes Spencer gave up, sending a mental ‘fuck it’ to William before relaxing once more into his lover’s touch. As those wonderful lips settled over his again, Spencer returned the kiss, still as hungrily and passionately as it was before. He brought one leg up to wrap around his lover’s waist, pulling him down and bringing their pelvises in line, groaning at the contact. 

Spencer was pleased when his lover took the hint and began grinding down against his groin, their cocks creating delicious friction as they brushed against each other. Once again, he could feel a finger against his hole and he arched into the man above him, whimpering in need. This time, his lover obliged and Spencer groaned as the digit entered him, pushing back on it. Spencer, he was a bit of a whore that way. He could give it as well as the next person but he took it even better. 

Spencer whimpered at bit at the sting as a second finger was introduced. It had been a while (okay, so eight hours) since the last time they’d done this and he was still a little sore from their earlier activities. That didn’t stop him from pushing back on the fingers inside of him, writhing pleasure as they scissored him open. The third finger inside of him was even harder to bear, but he did his best to relax. His lover made it easier on him when his knuckles brushed against Spencer’s prostate and he saw bursts of color behind his eyelids. His fingers clenched tightly into his hands, thighs quivering from the sheer ecstasy of it all. 

Spencer whimpered at the loss of those fingers inside of him, feeling the bed shift a bit as his lover braced himself above Spencer’s spread form. He felt a hand slide down his side lovingly and Spencer keened, arching into the touch before pulling his leg tighter around his lover’s waist. A firm hand gripped his hip and re-angled him slightly, raising his ass off the bed. Whimpering in anticipation, Spencer arched his face up to his lover's for a kiss, moaning loudly as his lover’s cock slowly stretched him open. Spencer, he craved the burn that fucking gave him. There was just something about the pain with his pleasure, it reminded him he was alive. 

In one swift movement, the cock inside him was buried to the hilt and Spencer clenched his ass, arching up as a strangled groan slipped past his lips and he bit down hard on his lover’s bottom lip, tasting the metallic twang of blood. He would have to do some serious making up for that later, but he didn’t care. 

Without giving Spencer anytime to adjust, the cock in his ass was suddenly gone and then ramming back inside, filling up the empty space that had been there before. Spencer groaned and fisted his hands, pulling against his restraints. He wished that he had free hands down because he desperately wanted something to hold on to, to ground him. He could feel his body slamming into the bed with each thrust and the metal of the handcuffs was biting angrily into his fists. Already, his arms were tingling as the nerves in them fell asleep and he moaned again, his body feeling feather light as ~~Jon~~ his lover pounded into him again and again. 

Spencer could feel his balls drawing up and the familiar curling tight in his lower belly and Spencer moaned loudly. “God….shit, I’m going to c-cum…” Without any warning, Spencer felt teeth sink into his neck and he cried out sharply, his cock erupting as his orgasm took over, ass clamping down around his lover’s throbbing cock. Spencer mouth opened in a silent scream and his back arched as spurt after spurt of semen flowed over his stomach, cooling his heated flesh in the open air. Vaguely, he felt his lover come deep inside of him, cock still pulsing against his prostate before he found himself supporting the weight of his lover. 

He lied there, trying to catch his breath and bring himself back to an orbit that was somewhere within earth’s boundaries. He whimpered slightly at the pain in his wrists, feeling the bed shift and then he was free, once again rubbing his hands over his wrists to soothe the ache. His lover pecked his lips gently and then climbed off of him, curling into his side instead. Spencer smiled and wrapped himself around his lover, his body sated and relaxed. 

“I’m assuming you enjoyed yourself, Spencer.” Spencer groaned slightly, before ‘mmming’ in response. He did not want to talk about his now, not when his body was ready to wind down for some much needed sleep. “Can you tell me the order of your lovers, Mr. Smith?” Spencer hated that William still sounded so calm and amused. He could already picture the smug grin on the singer’s face and he wanted to wipe it right off, but was feeling far too tired to do so. 

“Brendon was my first, because no one has lips like his.” There was silence, so Spencer took it upon himself to continue. “Ryan was next, judging by the feeling of his hips digging into my hands. And Jon..Jon, he was last. He’s the only one I’ll bottom for and he’s the only one that will give it to me rough, the way I like it.”

Spencer winced when the blindfold was suddenly removed, blinking to let his sapphire orbs adjust to the soft bedroom light. The first thing he saw was Jon’s smiling face and he smiled himself, leaning up to kiss him gently. At least he’d gotten one right. He felt the bed dip and he turned to see Brendon and Ryan crawling on it, identical smiles on their own countenances. 

Spencer smiled and relaxed against Jon, Brendon and Ryan curling in on his other side, entangled in each other. He sighed happily and let his eyes drift shut, a lazy smile on his face. “Hey, what about me?” Spencer’s eyes snapped open as he felt a spindly hand wrap around his cock, stroking him softly. _Oh shit. Not again._

**Author's Note:**

> slowly moving all my fic from el jay to ao3. originally posted on justranda/nothinginfinite on livejournal.


End file.
